Reconciliation (1981)
Plot Overview Steven does not last long in the coma. He has some problems remembering certain things but, other than that, he is doing good. And, Alexis will see to it and she pretty much does as she pleases in the mansion. Krystle hired 24-hour nurse care for Steven, but Alexis cancelled it. It really is starting to annoy Krystle, and Nick notices it. Besides caring for Claudia, Nick does a little taking care of Steven too. Blake is grateful that Toscanni saved Steven's life and tells him that he is indebted to him. But while speaking to Blake, Nick has some flashback to a man hanging. Meanwhile, Frank Dean, a stock car driver, and his daughter, Sammy Jo, are practicing for the next race. Frank's current girlfriend wants to get rid of Sammy Jo - there is only one room in the Winnebago. As Frank was married to Krystle's deceased sister Iris, he decides to send Sammy Jo to his former sister-in-law, now married to Blake Carrington. Krystle is glad to have her niece stay with her for as long as she wants. Cecil seems to have decided to take advantage of Blake's financial problems, even though Jeff is angry that he would keep Blake out of the oil deal in Los Angeles. Cecil is interested in buying Blake's football team. He puts the squeeze on Blake. He is calling in the $9 million loan to him. But, Cecil, will forgive the loan if Blake gives him the football team, and he will even add a million. Blake claims the football team is worth at least $20 million: he is not going to sell the team, he will get the $9 million somehow. Sammy Jo arrives at the mansion in some (very) unformal attire and asks for a pizza. Joseph informs Sammy Jo that there will not be any pizza and that dinner is served at 8 and to dress for dinner. While sliding down the stair railing, Sammy Jo runs into Alexis. Sammy Jo does love to talk and tells Alexis all about Krystle, particularly, her maiden name. That is all Alexis needs. She contacts a private investigator, Morgan Hess, to find out all he can on a Krystle Grant. Meanwhile, after a celebration party organized by his sister in his bedroom, Steven goes to the library and meets Sammy Jo who talks his ear off about stock car racing. Steven is surprisingly interested in what Sammy Jo has to say (she is trying to become a stylist, through the mail) and Sammy Jo is definitely interested in Steven. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Lloyd Bochner ... Cecil Colby * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Dean * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Carrington * James Farentino ... Dr. Nick Toscanni rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Matt Clark ... Frank Dean * Christina Hart ... Bedelia * Meredith Chapman ... Nurse Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * Edward Ledding .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer Info Alert * Heather Locklear joins the cast as Sammy Jo Dean. Production details * Shooting dates: from 06-october-1981 to 14-october-1981 (03-november-1981 for the retakes). * Filming locations: 20th Century Fox studios; The Enchanted Hill (Beverly Hills); Saugus Speedway (Saugus). * Deleted scenes : Sammy Jo is selling some ice creams, Frank and Bedelia are packing. * Shortened scenes : Krystle and Nick wait together while Blake and Alexis are in Steven's bedroom, Bedelia tells Frank that she will leave him if Sammy Jo comes back, Sammy Jo and Joseph talk a little bit longer (the editing of this scene is actually quite obvious). * Retakes : The scenes with Sammy Jo walking down the corridor and talking to Steven in the library were reshot on 11/03/1981, during the filming of The Miscarriage. * Trivia : Linda Evans' title card for the opening sequence was shot during the filming of this episode. Krystlecredit2.jpg